A New One in the Group
by Moves of a dreamer
Summary: What if Katara was transported to our world and she took someone back through the portal with her?(I'm talking about me just so you know and I am sorry to say this but in this story the show doesn't exist but the are from another world but nobody knows and I end up traveling with the group starting after their 2 time in omashu
1. Chapter 1

A New One in the Group

"Hurry up Kayly, were going to be late for the party, oh and Katara don't get into trouble with your water bending." my mom said.

"Ok, Mrs. Meckensie." Katara answered. I had met Katara a few days ago. She had been transported here through a portal on my sweet sixteen. The thing is Katara was my wish. I wished that something exiting would happen in my life and I got my wish. Katara had told me many stories of her world. She said that before she had gotten the nerve to step through the portal that she was leaving a place called Omashu.

Just makes me wish that I could live in her world. Katara and I ran down the stairs. "Hi, mom" I said.

"Now girls this is a very important party so be on your best behavior." she said. My mom had made me where a blue dress and blue heels much to my disappointment. But I packed one of my short cut jean pairs and a cool blue tee shirt. We hopped in the car and drove off. We were going to my friend Halester's party which I had no clue why he is having it. I really was not having a good day. I hated going to his pretty boy parties and especially having to where a dress.

My dad was at work to day and my sister Caress was already there. Katara and I played on my iPhone for a while and then we just listened to music. Katara didn't have technology in her world so if I ever go I plan to bring some with. I walked out to the party when we arrived with Katara by my side. Everyone giggled and squealed I didn't like where this was going. And just when I thought things couldn't get much worse people started coming up to me with an exited grin on their face and would say things like "Congratulations on turning 16 last week , now you can date!" which I really didn't enjoy.

* * *

**Like it? If you do review or favorite this story and I give you my word that I will update the day after my first review****  
**


	2. Double bender

a new one in the group chapter two

"kayly" i turned around to see none other than hollester in front of me. oh great. i thought. " so, how do you like the party" he asked. "great" i lied  
"kayly, the portal" katara said. as she ran up to me "what portal" I asked.  
"the one that brought me here, it's going to open soon at a certain location and we need to be ready to go" katara said. "do you know the location' I asked.  
"i do and if were going to make it we need to go home" "really I said  
"yep" katara said we bolth glanced at hollester. "maybee, you cold drive us home and your mom could take the buss home" she said in a whisper.  
"i have an idea" isaid " when i scream mangos run to the car ok" katara looked at me like i grew a second head. " just do it" i said "ok" she said. "hey mom" i said  
" yeah can you take the buss home" "ha ya sure" she said sarcasticly. "MANGOS" i screamed as katara and i ran for the car annd i jumped into the driver seat. and quickly started the car. " thanks mom" i said after i rolled the window. "so we pack our bags and get to the portal" i asked "yep" katara said.  
alright lets do this i said turning up the radio. "do you mind if i sing along" i asked. "not a problem" she said. 'ooooooooooh ooooooooooh ooooooooooh, heres to thee mondays watching all the cars on the freeway i aint got a thing to do can i sit here next to you, and oh oh oh yeah i kinda wish i got paid couse my car got maxed out yesterday, coul you give me a shot and i'll work with what i got not a doller in my pocket but i rock it like i aint broke ya know, ooh ooh ooh ooooooh heres to us uh oh, oooooooooooh, heres to us uh oh,  
heres to never wining first place  
heres to crying on your birthday  
heres to every single hart break  
heres to us  
oooooooooh  
heres to us  
heres to the mistakes, somehow they always drop you in the right place, so lets go another round till the sky is falling down, and we'll laugh at all the shakers and movers, what a joke ooooooooooooooh heres to us uh oh,heres to us ooooooooooh heres to us uh oh  
heres to never wining first place  
heres to crying on your birthday  
heres to every single heart break  
heres to us  
ooooooooooooh  
heres to us  
nanananananananananana  
i'm a player i'm a hater but you would never know cause i got a smile on i'm an ex con that just got off paroled could've been a con tender a pretender like brando play the role, but i'm not so what and thats just how ot goes  
yeah ooooooooooh heres to us uh oh"we pulled in at the drive way and i cut the radio off. " lets get packing" i said. as we went into the house i found my suitcase and then i packed my clothes and my laptop with my ipod tuch, my ipad mini and my wireless keyboard.[AN/ i really do own all that) Then we drove to the place where the portal was hidden. "So what is omashu like". I asked. "Well at the moment it's being run by a fire nation government so we had to leave soon after we had come" was katara's answer. " oh, so where are we headed to" ? I asked. " we need to find Aang an earth bending teacher" katara said. " oh and kayly" "yeah" " when we were in a town and met a fortune teller, she told me I would meet a double bender in a strange place, and I think that's meant to be you" she said " really, what kind of bender is that" I asked in excitement " it's a bender who can bend two elements, but I don't know witch two" katara said. "We'll have to wait and find out" i said. We parked at an old forest and entered. I found the portal and after we jumped in everything went black and the next thing I knew we were on a giant fuzzy creature witch I later found out was appa and that he was the avatar's flying bison. Weird i know right ? " so this is Aang and my brother Sokka" katara said."hey" they bolth said. " hey my names kayly can't wait to find out what benders i am"

AN well that took a while. Sorry for the long wait. If there are any questions I will answer them at the top in an AN in the next chapter. ;)


End file.
